The Golden Hammer
The Golden Hammer is the 2nd episode from Season 2 of Barney and Friends. Plot Shawn discovers Rainbow Beard the Pirate but Michael, Tina and Kathy can find.of .fun with color's the treasure of rainbow beard the golden hammer so many color's treasure hunt color's mixed color's a hunting we will go and color's all around./color's all around all around the world from evrey boy and girl all of the color's and shape's. Song List #Barney Theme Song #A Hunting We Will Go #Colors All Around #The Shape Song #Painting the Shapes #Hug a Color #The Barney Bag #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #I Love You Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) *Shawn (John David Bennett, ll) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *David (cameo) *Rainbow Beard the Pirate (guest appearance) Trivia *Barney's voice is starting to sound like the Season 3 voice, but his low voice still lasts through the third season. *David, a boy in a wheelchair makes a guest appearance in the beginning of the episode. *Shawn wears the same clothes from Picture This! and The Alphabet Zoo. And a short hair. *Kathy wears the same clothes from Animal Antics and My Family's Just Right For Me (Episode). And a long hair. *Tina wears the same clothes from Animal Antics and Oh, What A Day!. And a hairstyle. *Michael wears the same soccer clothes from The City Mouse And The Country Mouse, The Exercise Circus! and Having Tens of Fun!. And a short hair. *David wears the same clothes from Lend A Helping Hand and Falling For Autumn!. And a short hair. *When the kids say "Barney!" after he came life, the sound clip is taken from "Hop to It!" (then barney's get stuck). *At the end of the Barney doll with the rainbow on the tire swing. Such as The Treasure of Rainbow Beard. *The Season 2 Barney doll is the same from "Falling For Autumn!". *The musical arrangements used in this episode were also heard in "An Adventure In Make-Believe". *The Barney costume used in this episode was also seen on "Honk! Honk! A Goose On The Loose!". *The Barney voice used in this episode was also heard in "Red, Blue and Circles Too!". *When the Michael's say "Oh Barney! We better go won't be late for our soccer game!" the sound clip is taken from "The Exercise Circus!", and "The City Mouse And The Country Mouse". *This is the first episode to have the 1990-1992 arrangement of "I Love You" shortened. Barney I love you (Season 2 version) Transcript *Kathy: See. We made a rainbow of treasure of colors. *Tina: Right. But you like the best part Barney! *Barney: (music starts for I Love You) Well. I think it's the best part that we can spend the day with people you love! *Kids: Auh! Thanks Barney! *Barney: (laughs) and (singing) I love you, (Barney is hug Michael and Tina) you love me. (Barney is hug Tina and Kathy) We're a happy family. With a great big hug (Barney is hug Kathy and Shawn) And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *Barney and the Kids: (Barney is all hugs to friends) I love you, you love me,We're best friends,Like friends should beWith a great big hug,And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (ends) Barney Says Segment music song fast # Ship, Ahoy! Category:Barney & Friends First Generation